


Casting Stones

by mordelhin (gloria_scott)



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-04
Updated: 2011-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloria_scott/pseuds/mordelhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gandalf comes upon Merry and Pippin in the ruins of Isengard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Stones

They saw a flash of silver in the dark, and suddenly before them appeared a rider all in white. His face shone as clear as starlight on a crisp winter’s night, and they knew him. Pippin sat beside Merry amidst the ruin of Isengard, mouth agape.

“Gandalf,” he whispered.

“Get up, you tom-fool of a Took!”

Gandalf’s words were a hammer stroke: hard, deft, and precise. In one blow they dislodged the grief and regret that Pippin had carried like a stone since Moria. Pippin slowly stood on shaking legs, and finally cast the weight of them into the abyss.


End file.
